This invention relates to packaging and more particularly to a paper bag construction for packaging so called fast foods.
It is common in the fast food industry to employ packaging that will not only contain and protect a food item, but also identify it. A fast food outlet may offer several food items in similar packages and it is desirable to differentiate them for the purpose of order verification by some packaging feature, i.e., printing, packaging shape, etc. Because there is generally limited space to maintain an inventory of packaging supplies, any means of reducing the amount of packaging containers is clearly desirable. One example of a food container having variable indicia to designate different food products therein is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,896 issued to Brauner et al.